


Monster

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Exes, Injury, M/M, paramedic!gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Woohyun in a really embarrassing situation





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinmolnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmolnam/gifts).



> this prompt came from a tweet sinmolnam has on her tl about a rather unfortunate accident

Howon’s week had started out really dreadfully. He’d assumed that having a conversation with his boyfriend about the boundaries they should share once they moved in together would bring them closer.

He’d been so wrong.

He’d been treated to a long shouting match that had finally ended in him exiting their new apartment in fury as he got on his bike and rode away, praying that by the time he got home, his head wouldn’t be so full of hate.

“You’re just like him.” He’d heard just as the door had slammed shut in his wake. But he wasn’t going to dignify any of that with an answer.

Now, here he was, two hours later and tail tuck between his legs as he crawled home, hoping that he wasn’t the only one to come to the conclusion that they should talk this all out. Gently.

His heart dropped as he walked into the corridor leading up to their room and he heard sniffing. He could not believe that he’d made him cry.

“I’m so sorry-” Howon said, rushing into the room as he pressed the door open with gusto and strength.

Woohyun screamed, lurching forward as if attached to the door.

Howon looked down at his boyfriend who was now whimpering and crying, stuck to something black and… and HUGE that was attached to the door.

Shocked and afraid, Howon stepped back out and closed the door with as much, if not more, strength, willing himself to understand what had just happened as the whimpering from the other side of the door began to increase and it suddenly occurred to Howon what had just happened. He'd just walked in on his boyfriend with a dildo and had opened the door thereby pressing that monstrosity in Woohyun. Which meant that by shutting the door so quickly, he'd just pulled... and he'd... and-

_Who the hell made dildos that big anyway?_

He rushed to the other room, pushing open the door as he made his way back into Woohyun’s room from the other door in his room as he pulled out his phone.

“Please, I need an ambulance.” He cried as he came in, taking in the sight of Woohyun still on the door, crying and holding his behind as he tried to pull himself off from the dildo. “I’m so sorry. Oh god. I’m so sorry.”

*********

Sunggyu got off the ambulance, shielding his eyes with his hand as he looked up at the familiar building before him. He pulled out his bag and rushed forward, heading for the elevator as he pressed on the number leading up to the third floor without much thought. He’d done it for three years. He knew his way around.

As the doors opened on the third floor, he rushed forward, moving to apartment 310 as he came to a final stop, ringing the bell and hoping that he’d be able to do his job without worrying about the years before he and his boyfriend had lived here.

Before they’d both moved out.

As a strange man opened the door, Sunggyu followed him in as the man cried.

“He’s hurt.”

“Where?”

“On his…on his…”

“Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked, looking down at the person lying on his side on the bed in the room that used be his many years ago.

*********

Woohyun turned around, feeling ashamed and embarrassed that anyone would be seeing him the way he was. It was bad enough that Howon had nearly destroyed his asshole but now, someone else had to see the damage? Woohyun wanted to die. He wanted the floors to open up and just swallow him alive.

The moment his eyes connect with his ex-boyfriend’s of three years, Woohyun sagged against the bed.

“Fuck my life.”


End file.
